charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Lascaris
Lascaris 'was the main antagonist of the Charmed novel ''Kiss of Darkness. He maintained his youth by enchanting women and making them kiss other men to absorb their life forces. History Lascaris was trapped inside an emerald necklace by a witch he fought, and could only escape once on New Year's Day every year. In the late 20th century, Lascaris possessed Prue Halliwell and used her to sustain himself. He successfully escaped his prison, but was defeated by her, her sisters, and tarot reader Elena moments later and banished back into the necklace. Physical Appearance Lascaris's human form is a strikingly handsome man with dark hair and blue eyes. When Prue saw him in the flesh, she also observed that he was "handsome beyond belief, a man any woman would desire—and fall victim to". However, it was a façade and she saw through his glamour to an ugly man with black teeth. Appendices Book of Shadows Lascaris Lascaris was a powerful warlock who arrived in France in the late 1700s. He would charm young women and have them collect his life force by kissing men. He needed the strength of these men to keep him young and virile for centuries. He was obsessed with a particular deck of tarot cards and used them to predict his victims – the ones on whom his spells would be most effective. As Lascaris became more powerful, the women became weaker, and the men they kissed hovered near death. When the women were no longer strong enough to serve his needs, Lascaris would perform a ritual. When the ritual was complete, the men and women died. Spells To Send Lascaris Back to His Prison :The caster(s) of this spell must have the Dark Tower Tarot card from the deck while chanting it. :The kiss you gave others took their life :The kiss I gave you sliced our bond like a knife :My lips to yours is the strongest power :Within the emerald, live inside your blackened tower Powers and Abilities ;Basic Powers *Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *'Potion Making:' The ability to brew potions. *'Scrying:' The ability to locate another being or object with a map and a crystal. ;''Active Powers *'Life Draining:' The ability to drain life force from another being. He drained life forces through kisses. **'Immortality:' The ability to live an infinite lifespan. Lascaris derived this ability from drawing the life force of his victims. ;Other Powers *'Power Absorption:' The ability to steal the abilities of another magical being. Lascaris did this by killing his victims with an athame. *'Suggestion:' The ability to control others via verbal command. *'Possession:' The ability to invade another being's body and take control. Lascaris possessed his victims while freed. *'Dream Leaping:' The ability to enter and influence the dreams of others. *'Immunity:' The ability to withstand any or all kinds of physical and magical harm. Lascaris was immune to Piper's power. Appearances Lascaris appeared in a total of 1 non-canonical novel throughout the franchise. Category:Novel Characters Category:Novel Warlocks